


Red Light Green Light Swag

by Charlee422



Series: Ward 9 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 liner club, ADHD, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anxiety Attacks, Autism, Bipolar Disorder, Dependent personality disorder, Depersonalization Disorder, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Muteness, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Odd, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizoid Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, Stuttering, Wheelchairs, aged-down characters, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422
Summary: Imagine SKZ in the same psych ward, obviously named Ward 9, in the YellowWood Psychiatric Hospital. Yup, that's what this is.Chan has Bipolar Disorder.  Minho has Depersonalization Disorder. Changbin has Schizoid Personality Disorder. Hyunjin has PTSD and the doctor's say he'll be forever condemned to a wheelchair. Jisung has ADHD and ODD. Seungmin has Autism. Jeongin has Social Anxiety Disorder.And Felix? He's just trying to figure out why he's there. Is it because of his Dependent Personality Disorder, or because his parents finally got tired of his muteness?09/09/2020: UPDATED AS OT8//I'm not making fun of mental health problems at all, I know how much they suck sometimes.//This might trigger some people, especially for anxiety, but I don't think it is too bad. Read at your own risk anyways.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Ward 9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819576
Comments: 31
Kudos: 140





	1. Ward 9: Patient Data:

**YellowWood Psychiatric Hospital:**

Username: ****************

Password: ***************************|

_Access Granted._

_Ward 9 ☑_

_View Patient Data ☑_

_Accessing now…_

**Ward 9: Patient Data:**

  
  


Patient Name: Bang Christopher Chan

DOB: October 3, 1997

Current International Age: 16

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 7

Current Diagnosis: Bipolar Disorder

Common Symptoms: Insomnia, Manic Depression, Intense Mood Swings

Cause/Trigger: Unknown

Personality Traits: Organized, Protective Over Peers, Refuses to leave his room during extreme episodes

Danger Level: 3

  
  


Patient Name: Han Ji-sung

DOB: September 14, 2000

Current International Age: 13

Physical Traits: Fidgeting

Blood Type: B

Length of Admission (years): 3

Current Diagnosis: ADHD; ODD

Common Symptoms: Short Temper, Actively defies rules, Hyperactivity, Fidgeting

Cause/Trigger: Traumatic Infant Brain Damage

Personality Traits: Emotionally Sensitive, Argues with patient Hwang Hyun-jin regularly

Danger Level: 7

  
  


Patient Name: Seo Chang-bin

DOB: August 11, 1999

Current International Age: 14

Physical Traits: Stutter

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 2

Current Diagnosis: Schizoid Personality Disorder

Common Symptoms: Difficulty expressing emotions, experiencing pleasure, reacting appropriately to situations, and enjoying close relationships

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Trauma

Personality Traits: Has shown progress with opening up to other patients, specifically patients Bang Christopher Chan and Han Ji-sung, appears cold and shows extreme anxiety in relation to communicating with others

Danger Level: 1

Patient Name: Hwang Hyun-jin

DOB: March 20, 2000

Current International Age: 13

Physical Traits: Wheelchair

Blood Type: B

Length of Admission (years): 2

Current Diagnosis: PTSD

Common Symptoms: Flashbacks, Avoidance/Numbing, Hyperarousal

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Accident

Personality Traits: Emotionally Sensitive, Argues with patient Han Ji-sung regularly

Danger Level: 1

Patient Name: Yang Jeong-in

DOB: February 8, 2001

Current International Age: 12

Blood Type: A

Length of Admission (years): 2

Current Diagnosis: Social Anxiety Disorder – Agoraphobia

Common Symptoms: Being in open spaces, enclosed spaces, or alone

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Trauma

Personality Traits: Occasionally partakes in skinship, shown extra care by members

Danger Level: 4

  
  


Patient Name: Lee Min-ho

DOB: October 25, 1998

Current International Age: 15

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 1

Current Diagnosis: Depersonalization Disorder

Common Symptoms: Out-Of-Body Episodes, Emotional or Physical Numbness

Cause/Trigger: Unknown

Personality Traits: Has shown emotions in brief moments to other patients, appears cold

Danger Level: 8

  
  


Patient Name: Kim Seung-min

DOB: September 22, 2000

Current International Age: 13

Physical Traits: Selective Mutism – Very Rare

Blood Type: A

Length of Admission (years): <1 

Current Diagnosis: Severe Autism

Common Symptoms: Selective Mutism, Sensory Sensitivity

Cause/Trigger: Born

Personality Traits: Enjoys skinship with certain patients, Meltdowns, Extremely Hygenic 

Danger Level: 6

  
  


Patient Name: Lee Felix Yong-bok

DOB: September 15, 2000

Current International Age: 13

Physical Traits: Mute – Korean Sign Language, Auslan Sign Language

Blood Type: AB

Length of Admission (years): NEW

Current Diagnosis: Dependent Personality Disorder

Common Symptoms: Unknown

Cause/Trigger: Unknown

Personality Traits: Unknown

Danger Level: Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Hyunjin's Info :( :( I fixed it tho


	2. You're fine. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix arrives at YellowWood.

––Felix POV––

“Yongbok? Felix?” A warm voice pulled me back to reality.

“We’re here,” the sound of an engine shutting off and a car door opening followed the statement. I had yet to move, my body was still frozen as I stared at my dirty black converse. The car door next to me opened and I involuntarily jumped at the movement.

_ ‘Stupid. Stupid. Look down. Down look at him. You’re fine. They said you’ll be fine,’  _ over and over again the thoughts consumed my mind as I hesitantly stepped out of the car, my eyes trained on the polished work shoes approximately one foot away from mine. 

_ ‘You’re fine. They said you’ll be fine. They wouldn’t lie to you,’ _ my converse dragged on the concrete stairs and onto the worn gray carpet that had faded colorful swirls designed into it. The blast of the heat ruffled my brown hair as I carefully followed the man in front of me. 

He stopped at a yellow birch wood desk and I stayed one foot directly behind him, my weight immediately shifting between feet as my heart pounded in my chest, the blood rushing through my ears blocked almost all sound but I refused to look up from my hands as I played with a loose string on my light blue jean jacket. 

“Hello, honey, who might you be?” a cheery voice called from the desk, my body froze as I felt multiple stares penetrate my body. 

_ ‘ _ **_You’re fine._ ** __

_ Breathe.  _

_ What do I do?  _

_ Do I answer her?  _

_ What am I supposed to do?  _

_ They would tell me what to do.  _

**_Breathe_ ** _ ,’ _ my arms wrapped around my waist as I struggled to force air into my lungs. 

_ ‘You’re fine.  _

_ Breathe in.  _

_ Breathe out.’ _

“This is Lee Yongbok. He’s another kid for  _ ‘Ward 9’ _ . You should have his information,” the man in front of me stated, his voice void of any emotions.

_ ‘Oh no.  _

_ Did I make him mad? I’m sorry.  _

_ Breathe. Keep breathing.  _

**_You’re fine._ ** _ ’ _

“Oh yes. Here we are. Lee Felix Yongbok. Born September 15, 2000. Diagnosed with Dependent Personality Disorder and shows symptoms of selective mutism. Oh! He’ll fit right in with those boys!” She exclaimed cheerfully as my chest began to ache.

_ ‘No. No.  _

_ You’re fine.  _

_ Breathe.’ _

“Yongbok? Are you okay?” The same voice swept over me as I began to hyperventilate, the air refusing to fill my panicking lungs.

_ ‘No.  _

**_Breathe_ ** _.’ _

“Yongbok? Do you need to sit down?” A large hand entered my vision and my legs collapsed beneath me, my muscles screamed for me to run.

_ ‘Breathe.  _

_ Eomma.  _

_ Breathe.  _

_ Appa.  _

_ Where am I? _

_ Where did you go? _

_ Did I upset you?’ _

Hands attempted to open my safe ball and grab my arms that I had wrapped around my legs, forcing my body into the said ball to protect myself from the threatening appendages closing in on me. 

Indistinguishable sounds pounded through my ears but all I could focus on was the hands. My body shook involuntarily as a silent scream ripped through me, my lips open as the small bit of air left my lungs.

_ ‘Let me go. _

_ Please. _

_ I’m sorry.’ _

I placed my hands over my ears, my head awkwardly placed between my knees, and silently begged them to stop, my lips fumbling against each other in a rhythmic pattern as tears ran down my face. 

My muscles tensed as black dots played in my vision, my chest screamed as my lungs refused to function.

‘ **_Breathe._ **

_ Please. _

_ Appa, I’m sorry. _

_ Don’t make me leave.’  _

I continued to silently beg as I unwilling slipped into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets the other patients of Ward 9.

––Third POV––

Felix opened his eyes to find a boy about his age with chubby cheeks staring intently at him. Felix’s eyes immediately moved to the ground as he backed against the wall touching his bed.

“Hi! I’m Jisung! I’m thirteen years old and I have been here for three years! We were told we were gonna get a new kid today but I thought they would be young like Innie, but according to your papers, which I may have stolen from the nurse’s desk, you were born one day after me! Isn’t that cool! We could be twins!” The boy, Jisung, jumped animatedly as he rambled to the anxious boy in front of him. 

Jisung stopped his excessive movements when he noticed that the boy in front of him had not moved since his back had hit the wall. 

“It’s okay, I’m not the one you should be scared of. I know I’m a bit energetic but you get used to it, the others did and now I’m just annoying,” he giggled as he crouched down in front of the beg, his eyes attempting to meet Felix’s.

“I think you should come to the common room to meet the rest of them. It is free time right now and I bet they are excited to meet you. And if you think they are gonna judge you, well, I think it will be the other way around. We are some messed up kids,” Jisung giggled again and Felix hesitantly moved his eyes slightly up to look at his face.

The boy had huge puffy cheeks that hid his eyes when he smiled, which he was doing at the moment as he flashed his slightly crooked front teeth at the one-day-younger boy. If Felix was being honest with himself, this kid looked like a squirrel. Jisung ceased laughing and his eyes met Felix’s, who’s own froze like a deer caught in headlights as the older stared intensely. 

“You have pretty freckles,” Jisung blurted out before standing up, his knees cracking, “now come on. These weirdos want to meet you,” the thirteen year old extended his hand to the boy in front of him.

Felix looked at the boy’s hand before slowly moving to the other side of the bed, where he proceeded to stand up without the boy’s help.

“Oh, no touch. That’s okay, some of the others are like that too sometimes,” Jisung flashed his smile again before skipping out of the room, Felix tripping over his feet to catch up to the older boy.

They made their way down a spacious light blue hallway with paintings and drawings on the walls, obviously made by children. Jisung turned into the doorway and disappeared from the Aussie’s sight. Felix hesitantly peaked into the doorway and was shocked by what he found.

A large spacious room painted a faded pale green, brown leather chairs and couches were placed haphazardly in the middle of the room. Several windows lined the room with window sill seats, the sunlight left large warm spots on the light gray carpet that covered the entire floor.

Two boys, one that looked like a fox and the other a puppy respectively, sat in the farthest corner of the room, an obvious distance between them but both seem comforted by each other’s presence according to their body language, neither of the lips moved but they seemed as if they were conversing with their hands, confusion riddled Felix’s mind as he was unable to clearly see what they were doing due to the distance. 

A boy in a wheelchair was talking animatedly to the boy sitting in the last windowsill seat. Their faces blocked as they stared out the window. A loud giggle rang through the room simultaneously as the wheelchair boy’s shoulders shook.

Jisung had somehow wrapped himself around an older boy with black, curly hair who sat on the couch with another older boy, who sat with both of his legs bouncing erratically, but the boys near him didn’t seem to either notice or mind.

“Kids, group circle, the newbie is here,” a strong yet soothing male voice floated through the room, triggering the boys to move from their respective spots to the couches in the middle. Felix was frozen in the doorway, his body rigid as the boys stared at him. Jisung stood up from his position and skipped over to the younger, his hair bouncy with each skip. 

“Come sit with us.  _ Most _ of us don’t bite,” Jisung reached out to grab Felix’s hand but immediately pulled away when the Aussie flinched. 

“It’s okay, follow me,” Jisung smiled at the other before walking back to his previous spot next to the older boy with curly hair, who flashed a smile at the hesitant boy, his dimples standing out. Felix cautiously followed the bouncing boy to an empty spot, where he tentatively sat down, his body rigid against the worn leather of the couch.

“Alright kids, let’s go over introductions. We can state our name, age, how long we’ve been here, and why we’re here if you want. I’ll start,” the boy with curly hair spoke softly to the circle, “my name is Bang Chan. I’m sixteen years old and I have been here since I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder about six years ago, so if you need to find something, come to me and I’ll help you out,” the boy, Chan, smiled reassuringly at Felix as the younger fiddled with the hem of his scrubs, which he had woken up in. 

“Umm, I guess I’m next,” the short boy next to the eldest spoke, “I’m Seo Changbin. I-I’m fourteen, and I have Schizoid P-P-Personality Disorder. I’ve also been here for t-two years, s-so yeah…” Changbin stuttered as he introduced himself, his body leaned heavily against the armrest of the couch, putting the most amount of space possible between himself from the group. 

“Good job, Binnie Binnie Changbinnie!” The boy in the wheelchair exclaimed, triggering many of the boys to flinch, “Oops, sorry. Well, I’m Hwang Hyunjin, I’m thirteen, part of the 00 liner’s club, and I have PTSD from my accident, which happened because I was stupid and paralyzed myself trying to do a complex aerial in a dance studio by myself a little over two years ago. Minho-hyung was the one who found me. So, he may think he’s fooling us, but we know he loves us,” Hyunjin ended his rambling by blowing a kiss towards one of the unintroduced boys, who glowered at him in return, his glare sent shivers down Felix’s spine. 

“Seungminnie, do you feel like introducing yourself?” Chan calmly asked the boy who Felix thought resembled a puppy, which was further proven when he nodded his head eagerly towards Chan, the excitement in his eyes causing some of the boys to smile.

“Hi! I’m Seungmin in the building!” Seungmin threw himself on the boy who looked like a fox and began to hug him tightly, the small boy beneath him had his eyes wide open as he tried to push the other away.

“M-Minnie-hyung! Get off of m-me! You’re going to-to crush me!” The boy cried out as Seungmin squeezed him tighter before pulling away with a pout.

“I’m sorry Innie. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” The boy whisper-shouted in the younger’s direction, his head tilted down in embarrassment. 

The boy, Innie, sighed before reaching out for the other’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Seungmin exclaimed a weird sound before he turned sharply to look at Felix, who flinched at the sudden eye contact.

“Gahh! I’m Kim Seungmin, also a member of the 00 liners club, and I have autism associated with sensory sensitivity, but that doesn’t happen a lot here because I’ve only been here a couple of months and I was the newbie before you,” Seungmin’s nasally voice concluded and he looked at the boy next to him, signalling him to share his own information.

“Umm, I’m Yang Jeongin. I have A-Agoraphobia, a s-social anxiety d-disorder. Um, I-I’m twelve, so the maknae of this g-group, and I-I have b-been here for two-two years,” Jeongin stuttered his way through his introduction as Seungmin played with their connected hands, slightly distracting him from the stares of the group. 

“Lee Minho. Fifteen. One year. Antisocial Personality Disorder. Jisung, I swear to God if you touch me I will break your hand,” the boy who Hyunjin had blown a kiss to, Minho, yanked his hand away from Jisung’s which had slowly crept towards his during his short introduction. (my mind automatically went to that one vine with the girl on the bus XD)

“I love you too, Min,” Jisung giggled as he flashed a smile towards the glaring boy. 

“That’s hyung to you,” Minho responded before turning away from the younger boy, his eyes meeting Felix’s before the Aussie (for the millionth time) looked at the ground. 

“Oh! It’s my turn! I’m Han Jisung, as I’ve told you. I’m thirteen, as I’ve told you. I’ve been in Ward 9 for three years, again as I’ve told you. And, of course, I am the creator of the 00 liners club because we are superior to all other years. Oh, and if you couldn’t tell by now, I have ADHD and ODD,” Jisung continued to attempt to grab Minho’s hand despite the older’s threat as he excitedly told Felix a small introduction about himself.

The boys sat in awkward silence as Felix stared down at his shaking hands. 

“What about you?” Jisung broke the silence as he looked at the new boy with a cheeky grin. Felix took multiple deep breaths before raising his shaky hands, his eyes trained on them as he began to move them.

**‘My name is Lee Yongbok. I am thirteen and I have Dependent Personality Disorder. My parents put me here, they got tired of my mutism…’** Felix’s hands had begun to shake so hard that he was unable to sign. Tears filled his vision as the silence of the room pounded in his ears.

“Hello Yongbok, it is nice to meet you. Thank you for introducing yourself. In case any of you didn’t catch all of that, his name is Yongbok, he’s thirteen, has Dependent Personality Disorder, and is mute,” Chan’s voice broke the silence as Felix deflated in his seat, the shock that someone understood him lifted an unknown weight off his shoulders.

**‘You know Korean Sign Language?’** Felix carefully signed so that Chan could understand him.

“Yeah, most of us know at least the basics. Seungmin sometimes has random mute phases so I have begun to teach him so that we can communicate. Hyunjin is pretty bad at it. Jisung is a little bit better than him when he can pay attention for longer than ten seconds,” Jisung scoffed at Chan’s attack, “Minho is stubborn, Jeongin is currently being taught by Seungmin and Changbin is about the same level as Jisung,” Chan finished his explanation and Felix slouched further into the couch cushion, his small frame swallowed by the brown leather. 

**‘Why did you learn?’** Felix warily met Chan’s eyes before looking down at the elder’s own hands, they were much safer to look at than making eye contact.

“When I lived in Sydney, I had a friend who was beginning to show signs of mutism... thus I began to learn Auslan Sign Language in order to talk to him when he didn’t want to speak. He moved away before we could sign much together,” Chan sighed as he thought about his childhood friend, “Felix was a great kid, a little ball of sunshine that could make anyone smile. It’s too bad he had to move away when we were so little…” Chan was shocked when Felix

suddenly locked eyes with him, his expression unreadable as he began to sign vividly.

**‘Sydney? Australia? Felix? Wait… Chris?!’** Felix signed in Auslan Sign Language, reverting back to his original sign language, confusing everyone that had been following along. 

**‘Wait, no way, Felix?’** Chris signed in the same language, his excitement caused him to stand up and quickly make his way towards the other Aussie. Felix, despite his enthusiasm for reuniting with his childhood friend, the fear of the older touching him provoked him to kick at the older boy, landing a few hits. 

Jisung and Minho immediately jumped into action, attempting to calm the startled boy down. Jisung helped move Chan away from the panicking boy as Minho began to fight Felix who was unable to calm down, his body in fight mode. 

Seungmin and Jeongin began to scream for help as the rest of the boys were frozen by fear in their seats. Nurses soon rushed in and pulled Minho away from Felix, who still resided on the couch. They dragged the two boys out of the room and away from the others’ line of sight. 

More nurses came into the room and began directing the remaining boys to their rooms in psych ward fashion: arms and legs strapped down to wheelchairs with the exception of Hyunjin who had been sedated by one of the nurses due to rash movements.

The common room that once held eight boys now held none, the sounds of the air vents and slight breeze against the windows the only noise in the room that would become the center of those boys’ lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost all I've written as of Thursday, June 4th, 2020. Please tell me where you want this story to go. I'm excited to hopefully try my hand at writing your ideas <3 <3


	4. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is alone and Chan tells the boys how he and Felix met.

\--Felix--

White. Everything was white. My eyes burned as I desperately blinked against the harsh artificial light. My head throbbed as I began to survey the room. I was on a bed, my arms and legs restrained and an IV attached to the inside of my left arm. 

A single camera stood out against the white walls in the corner closest to the sealed door. I didn’t even attempt to check to see if it was open. If someone put me in here, then they must have a valid reason, they knew what was best for me. 

A muffled click dully echoed through the padded room as the door swung open, revealing a small female nurse in purple scrubs with a buff security guard behind her, his face stoic as he stared down the teenager on the bed before them. 

“Hello, Yongbok, this is day eighteen of isolation for you. I think that is enough time, what do you think?” She hesitantly stepped into the room, the male behind her remained in the doorway. 

“Do you want to go back to the others?” I flinched against the restraints as she moved closer to me, the restraints made small clicking noises as they rattled together for some reason. 

_ ‘Why is she asking me? She’s the nurse, she knows what’s best for me.’ _

I silently yelped as her hand came in contact with my wrist. It burned. 

  
  


_ ‘Don’t. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Please. _

_ I won’t do it again. _

_ Please.’ _

Tears blurred my vision as I fought against the restraints, my skin burning as she grasped my forearm. A pinch burned my skin even more and the feeling of something heavy entering my veins frightened me even more.

_ ‘Why?! _

_ Don’t. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ Please.’ _

“Patient Lee Yongbok deemed unfit for socialization as of his eighteenth day of isolation. Will review again tomorrow.” A feminine voice warbled in my ears but the sleepiness was too heavy to fight. Darkness surrounded me once more; I am alone. 

–– Third POV ––

“Channie-hyung! Why’d you have to scare him?” A high-pitched whine rang through the room as it had for the last week.

“You know I didn’t mean to, Sungie. I just got too excited. I never thought I would see Felix again. I didn’t even know if he was still alive,” Chan mumbled the last part but Jisung had still heard the Aussie.

“What does that mean?” Jisung flopped down exasperatedly onto the couch cushion next to the curly-haired boy, his head landing in his lap which displayed his large pout.

“Well… we were in the same foster home back in Australia. You wouldn’t have recognized him based off of the Felix we met the other day. This Felix was bubbly and loved to socialize with anyone. He rivaled the sun when it came to brightness, that’s how pure this kid was. He helped me a lot before I was diagnosed so I couldn’t help but be upset when a single foster dad took him in. We didn’t see each other as much after that. Now that I look back on it, he didn’t start changing until I confronted him about the constant bruises. He would always push me off or come up with some lame excuse, and each time I saw him, he would talk less and less. I never saw him again after a foster family in Seoul adopted me and I flew out here. I guess, based on the fact that he is in here with us, that the bruises didn’t stop at bruises,” Chan hadn’t realized the others had slowly drifted towards the pair on the couch until he was done with his story. 

“So, how did he end up in South Korea then if you met him in Australia?” Hyunjin asked, his question backed up by a few of the boys nodding their heads.

“I don’t know, maybe we can ask him when he comes back,” Chan replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What if-if he doesn’t c-come b-back? W-What if he sta-stays the-there?” Jeongin whispered, his anxiety apparent through his worsening stutters.

“They always come back, Innie. Even Minho-hyung came back when he was gone for forever!” Seungmin exaggerated the end of his sentence, his childlike nature eased the younger's worries.

“Twenty eight days is not forever, Minnie. Otherwise, Chan-hyung has been in here for so many forevers that this place was built before the dinosaurs,” Minho smirked at Chan’s choking noise and Seungmin’s wide eyes and mouth, but his face quickly turned back to stoic. 

“Hyung, where’s Minho-hyung? Is he sick?” Hyunjin whispered to Changbin, his upper body leaned over the side of his wheelchair dangerously to meet the older boy’s ear. 

“C-Channie-hyung said tha-that he h-had a-a-a bad re-reaction to his new m-m-m-meds,” Changbin whispered back quickly, speaking fast despite his stutter. His stutter was unique in a way. It was as if he was thinking faster than his mouth would move, not that he had a speech disability. Most of the boys were convinced that if Changbin wasn’t so self-conscious, then he wouldn’t have a stutter and he would talk so fast that people would be convinced he was a rapper. Maybe he would talk as fast or faster than Jisung did when the squirrel was excited about something. 

“Channie-hyung~, tell us more stories~ You’re so good at it, please?” Jisung begged as he nawed on the white sleeve of his undershirt, it was yet another tick of his.

“Okay, fine. But no interruptions,” Chan rolled his eyes fondly as the younger boys before him expressed their excitement in ways that only teenage boys diagnosed with mental disorders could, loud yelling followed by sudden flinching and apologizing, but he wouldn’t have it any other way… except maybe a certain older boy next to him and a boy with the galaxy painted on his face sitting next to the younger boys in front of him, their faces filled with excitement as they traveled to wherever his stories would take them, and that was always away from Ward 9.


	5. Failures don’t get to speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix struggles with the voices in his head.

_ “Children only speak when spoken to, and I didn’t speak to you, did I?” _

_ “How did I end up with such a disappointment as a son?” _

_ “Shut up. Your opinion is worthless.” _

_ “Why can’t you just stop talking already?” _

_ “No one will listen to you, no one will notice if you’re gone.” _

_ “I wish I never had you. You are ruining our reputation.” _

_ “Failures don’t get to speak.” _

_ “Your voice is hideous. If I had your voice, I would have killed myself already.” _

_ “How pathetic, you can’t even make your own decisions.” _

_ “Why are you even alive?” _

_ “If I hear another word out of your mouth, I will finish what I didn’t last time.” _

Felix jolted awake, his lungs screamed for oxygen as he gasped for air. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he blinked at the unforgiving lights in the padded room. A choked sob broke through his lips, his voice cracking from the lack of use. 

He didn’t even recognize his own voice. It was deeper than the last time he had used it, however long ago that was. It was foreign to him, as if the sounds of the sobs weren’t coming from him. It was hard to hear the voices when he listened to his voice.

What was so bad about it? It sounded normal to him? 

Felix gradually calmed down from the panicked state the nightmares had put him in and now stared blankly at the ceiling, recounting each individual crack that had become the only thing keeping him sane. 

How long has he been in here? A couple of days? Weeks? Months?  _ Years? _

Maybe the nurse would tell him, or did she already? It was hard to hear her words when all he could think about what each inch that she crossed to get to him. Why was he in here? Did his parents put him in here? Did they see him make eye contact with one of the patients for those few split-seconds? He did mean to. 

Time passed, but the actual length would be a mystery to the teenager. Felix eventually found the isolation comforting, no one could hear him talking, he couldn’t get in trouble for using his voice. 

And so, Felix began talking. He mixed english and korean together and most of his sentences wouldn’t make sense to an outsider, but to Felix, they were perfect. He found it interesting how quickly he would lose his voice in the beginning. But, with practice, Felix found himself doing more than talking, he would sing. 

He would sing whatever came to mind. Lullabies. Pop. Classical. His own creations. His raspy voice filled the small box he was contained in. Every day, a nurse came in, a bodyguard behind her. Every day she tried to touch Felix. Every day Felix would panic. Every day the nurse would sedate Felix. 

“Congratulations Yongbok! Today is your fortieth day in isolation! Keep it up and you’ll have broken the old record twice over! Unless… you want to go back to Ward 9, with the other boys. They constantly ask for you. It seems that you made quite the impression on them in the small amount of time you were with them,” the nurse rattled on and on, but Felix’s mind froze when he heard that they asked for him. 

Did they really care about him? Did they miss him? Did he really? 

He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was out of his bed and in a wheelchair until he was rolling down a hallway. He failed to feel the pinch in his inner elbow as the nurse sedated him just enough to keep him calm. He failed to feel the coldness of the metal cuffs on his wrists that kept his arms attached to the chair. 

Felix felt like he was floating. No fear. No panic. He was just numb and weightless as they rolled him to Ward 9. 

The thirteen year old had no reaction as the nurse scanned her badge and the double doors opened, revealing the common room of Ward 9. He had no reaction when the other boys stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He had no reaction when his wheelchair was stopped by the couches. He had no reaction when the doors clicked shut and the room was plagued with silence. 

Jisung was the first to run to him, almost jumping on the one-day-younger in the process. His brightened face dulled when he noticed the lack of reaction from Felix. The said boy just sat there, unflinching at the number of stares, unflinching at the weighted silence. 

“Felix?” Chan called out gently as he moved to the seat closest to the younger, his movements slow as he surveyed the other boy. Felix didn’t react to his name, continuing to just… sit there.

Jisung leaned forward and poked Felix’s cheek. The boys held their breaths as they expected Felix to freak out like he did the last time he saw them. Shockingly, Felix slowly turned his head and his eyes met Jisung’s. His eyebrows furrowed together as he squinted at the other, Jisung was frozen in his spot, his muscles stiff as his eyes were locked with Felix’s. 

“What did they give you?” Chan whispered, not expecting an answer from the eerily calm boy. Felix continued to stare at Jisung, who was growing restless from the new attention. After a moment, Felix shrugged his shoulders (as best as he could with his wrists immobilized) and mumbled nonsensically. 

“I-ummm-no.” Felix turned his head to look at Chan, who stared at the younger with wide eyes. 

“You don’t know?” Chan attempted to decipher Felix’s mumble. The younger slowly blinked at him, his slow reactions concerned many of the boys who were still crowded around. As if a light bulb went off in Felix’s head, he broke out a limp smile, it would have been hilarious if they weren’t all patients in a psych ward. 

“Hiiiiiiii Chrissss,” Felix slurred, his head falling onto his shoulder. 

“Hi Lixie… are you feeling okay?” Chan slowly reached for Felix’s hand and grasped it gently, half-waiting for the limp hand to be pulled away as if the contact burned. But it didn’t. 

“Mmhm,” Felix hummed. The other boys were shocked with how deep the thirteen year old’s voice was. 

“It’s nice to here your voice again, Lix,” Chan played with the limp tiny hand with both of his.

“Mmm, my parents don’ like it when I talk, disappoin’men’s don’ get to be heard,” Felix slurred, his smile dimmed at the mention of his voice. A few of the boys gasped, both from shock and understanding.

“You can talk here, Felix. We’ve all been called disappointments,” Hyunjin spoke for the first time since Felix was brought into the room. Felix didn’t respond, instead turned his head to look at the other boys, as if he was only seeing them for the first time then. 

“Oh, hello. When did yous ge’ here?” Felix slurred as his face scrunched with confusion.

“Oh, boy. He’s worse than Channie-hyung,” Seungmin giggled before hiding behind Jeongin as Chan’s head snapped to his direction.

“At least he’s not demanding for cuddles,” Hyunjin joined in, smiling innocently at Chan.

“Cuddles? I wan’ cuddles,” Felix pouted at Chan who was still playing with Felix’s tiny hand. 

“Not right now, Jikseu, you can’t cuddle when you’re immobilized like that… but I can keep holding your hand?” Chan gently responded to the younger, attempting to persuade the younger for something other than cuddles. 

“You’re holding my hand?” Felix looked down at his hands and found that Chan was indeed holding one of them.

“Is this okay?” Chan carefully squeezed Felix’s hand to get his attention. Felix slowly nodded his head and attempted to squeeze his hand, scaring Chan with how weak his strength was. 

“We can tell you some stories if you want?” Jisung spoke up, his body shook with poorly contained excitement.

“Okay…” Felix continued to stare at his contained hand.

And so, the boys situated themselves comfortably around Felix. If anyone asked the nurses who had come in to get the boys ready for bed, it seemed that, past the obvious items that screamed ‘hospital’, it looked like they were just teenage boys hanging out. No mental health issues, no physical disabilities, they were just, normal. 


	6. Three Agonizing Minutes

BEWARE OVERDOSE SYMPTOMS

It was difficult for the boys to see Felix drugged up, but it was the only way they saw him. The staff refused to have Felix uncontained with the other boys. When asked, Felix told the boys he couldn’t feel his hands, his legs. He was numb. 

It scared them. It scared them how calm and relaxed Felix always was. It scared them how Felix could barely focus on one person, let alone seven. It scared them how sometimes Felix didn’t have the energy to hold his head up, let alone sign. It scared them how rough and scratchy his voice sounded after he spent several minutes coming up with an answer. It scared them how on some days Felix failed to recognize some of them, or the days he forgot how to speak korean. 

It was hard for them, to say the least. Although, Felix was the perfect person to practice speech to, as he often just sat there, staring at nothing. Changbin learned that it took at least three repeats of the same sentence for Felix to understand, on rougher days, five. 

It was a surprise when Minho suggested that they move Felix to his window so that the younger could see the outside world. It seemed that everyone had found a soft spot for the boy who was constantly loopy.

Unfortunately, a few weeks after Felix was slowly integrated back into Ward 9, a nurse messed up his meds, the staff hadn’t even noticed until hours after leaving him with the other boys.

Chan was immediately concerned when Felix didn’t respond to their voices, he usually showed at least a small twitch of life when they called his name. He tried to push it off, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach grew as time passed and Felix showed less life.

“Minho, can you come here please?” Chan’s quiet call rang through the room and the two from the hyung line went over to the corner Chan had moved to.

“What’s up Channie?” Minho asked as he carefully eyed the younger boys in the room.

“I think something’s wrong with Felix. He hasn’t responded to our voices and he isn’t looking too good,” Chan nodded his head in the direction of where Felix’s wheelchair was placed. 

“What do we need to do?” Minho asked, his voice leaked with concern that didn’t go unnoticed by the other two.

“I think we–”

“Hey Lixie! It isn’t nap time!” Seungmin exclaimed as he nudged the older’s shoulder.

“Shit,” Chan whispered before he exaggeratedly gasped, “wow, Minho! That’s such a crazy story! You better not tell the others!” The other boys immediately jumped at the opportunity to hear Minho’s story, whining loudly as Minho was pushed by Chan to Hyunjin’s and Changbin’s favorite window, which was also the farthest point from Felix’s wheelchair. 

Once Seungmin ran over with an excited, “Gah!”, Chan hurried over to Felix, who was indeed asleep. They tried to wake the younger up for several minutes but Felix showed no signs of consciousness, if anything he looked worse. His breathing was shallow and slow while his skin was pale and clammy, his arms and legs had begun to twitch.

“Need a doctor,” Chan spoke to himself and stood up, running to the double doors that were usually locked. On the wall next to the ID scanner, was a help button, which he slammed his hand on. Luckily, a doctor and a few nurses arrived just as Felix went into a seizure. His body jerked against his wheelchair as he was pushed out of the common room. 

Only Chan and Minho saw what was happening. Chan watched from the doors’ windows as Felix was removed from the wheelchair and placed on the floor, the doctor removing his jacket to place under Felix’s head. 

It lasted three minutes, three agonizing minutes. 

Chan stayed staring at the hallway long after Felix was placed on a gurney and removed from the hallway, the scene was stuck on replay in the eldest’s head. It was Minho who broke him out of his trance.

“Is he okay?” Minho gently placed his hands on their shoulders. He flinched at the sudden contact before turning to look at the younger. His lack of answer was an answer in itself for Minho. 

“Where’d Lixie go?” Seungmin nasally asked from the couch where him and Jeongin were seated, the rest were lounging nearby.

“He fell asleep in his chair, so they took him back to his room,” Minho replied with a small smile which Seungmin returned with his own bright one. The two oldest looked at each other in understanding, today’s situation will never be brought up again for as long as possible, the maknae line and Changbin would not handle Felix’s sudden fail of health lightly. 

They eventually made their way to the younger boys, and if Minho cuddled Jisung the rest of the day, no one mentioned anything.


	7. it burns

Today was a bad day, Seungmin could feel it. Felix hadn’t come back after he fell asleep yesterday. Chan hasn’t come to the common room, he must be feeling sad. He tried to make the other boys feel better but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth, he had to resort to sign language, and he had learned that it was jokes told vocally always got a better reaction. 

It was as if the rain clouds outside had entered their room, and that made Seungmin mad. The room was too quiet, too empty, too lonely. It made him want to scream.

So he did. 

His voice shattered against the walls. All the words he wanted to say, wanted to express came out in one high-pitched noise, unintelligible to anyone but himself. His frustrations, his dreams, his fears, everything came out as tears ran down his cheeks. 

He felt all alone despite the hands he felt on his arms, they were too close. He wanted to feel the warmth of their bodies against his but their touch had turned into a burning flame. Seungmin’s screams increased as the hands did, the same hands that caught him when his legs collapsed beneath him. He swung his arms to push the fire away from him, it burned,  _ it burned _ . 

He was back.  _ He was back. _ He had found him. He was going to hurt him. He was going to finish what he had started. He was going to die. 

_ itburnsitburnsitburns– _

The hands disappeared. The fire was gone. He could breathe. His throat was raw from screaming, aching with each gasp. Tears continued to pour down Seungmin’s face as his scalp tingled.

Someone was scratching his scalp. Their fingers traced comforting patterns in his hair as he laid limp on the scratchy gray carpet. Someone was whispering reassurances in his ear. 

_ You’re okay. _

_ You’re safe. _

_ I got you. _

_ Hyunjinnie’s got you. _

Seungmin cracked his eyes open and saw Hyunjin laying next to him, his arm raised as he played with the younger’s hair. 

Hyunjin was lying next to him. On the ground. Out of his wheelchair.  _ Out of his wheelchair. _

Seungmin jolted to a seated position and looked around him for Hyunjin’s wheelchair. It was a few feet away from them, how Hyunjin had gotten out was a mystery to the youngest thirteen year old. Seungmin’s eyes darted between Hyunjin and the wheelchair, unsure of what to do.

“It’s okay, Minnie. I’m not gonna die if I’m out of that stupid thing,” Hyunjin giggled as how quickly Seungmin had switched from one of his episodes to now worrying about the older. Seungmin continued to look between the two until he suddenly stood up. Hyunjin let out a squeak as the younger picked him up in bridal style.

Hyunjin knew he was small, but he didn’t think he was  _ that _ small. 

Seungmin carried him over the couch before laying him down, helping the older into a comfortable position before climbing on top of him. All the other boys had disappeared, they were in their own world.

It might have been a bad day for Seungmin, but it wasn’t the worst.


	8. A figment of his imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home. He just wants to go home.

Felix was never seen again. The staff claimed that no such boy existed, that it was all in Minho’s head. Minho was furious and lashed out, punching the nurse straight in her face. He could hear screams from the others behind him but didn’t have it in him to care. He was dragged out of the room by two guards, Jisung’s frightened face was the last thing he saw before the swinging doors shut and he felt a pinch in his neck.

When Minho awoke, he wasn’t surprised to find himself in an isolated room. He was surprised, however, when he was told that he had Schizophrenia. The staff also told him that he had been in isolation for over a year, almost two; he had been by himself since his administration, Ward 9 didn’t exist.

How could they all not exist? They saw them, they all saw them. How could they pretend that the last couple of years didn’t happen? 

Unfortunately, the staff only assured Minho that it was just a figment of his imagination, a symptom of his diagnosis. But, Minho knew the others were real, there was no way that he was able to make that much up, his imagination wasn’t  _ that _ big. 

Alas, he had to pretend that the others didn’t exist to get out of the psychiatric hospital. He had to get to the other boys, had to find them. Chan, who had snuck in once under an alias, Byunchan, had told him that they all lived together in an apartment in Seoul. That they had been discharged from the psychiatric hospital after they pretended that they all didn’t exist. 

Minho almost cried when he saw the older, the sight proved he wasn’t crazy after all. Chan had bleached his hair and straightened it, he looked like a completely different person. It was crazy how much two years could change a person.

Chan informed him that Jeongin was able to stay with them after Woojin and Chan adopted him, despite only being eighteen-years-old themselves. They had left a bed open for Minho in Chan’s room, which was shared with Hyunjin and Seungmin. Jisung and Jeongin were in the smallest room, leaving Changbin, and a roommate that Chan had found on the streets in the last room. 

Chan didn’t talk about the kid they lived with, but Minho didn’t really care. He had hope. The older boy had given him hope. If he could just hold out for a little bit longer, then he could be discharged, he could reunite with the others.

And so, when visitation hours ended and Chan left, Minho ensured that he showed his best behavior, he was going to get out of there. He was going home.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Minho knew he wasn’t exactly sane, how else could he explain the three cats that were in the cafeteria, sitting on his table as he ate his breakfast. They followed him everywhere and no one said anything, so he figured it was just a hallucination, a  _ really _ cute hallucination. 

Sometimes, he saw patients that other people didn’t see, saw animals that others didn’t see. At first, he couldn’t tell them apart. But after a while, he was able to see the slight blue-fuzzy tint to the hallucinations and knew to ignore them to avoid suspicion. 

He did this for weeks, ignoring the hallucinations, avoiding conflicts. He wanted to get out, to finally see the other boys. He might have pretended to be annoyed by their presence in the past, but not it was the one thing he wished for, craved for. 

He was told on Wednesday that he would be discharged that Friday, that as long as no problems arose, he would be able to leave the hospital. Friday couldn’t come fast enough for the seventeen-year-old. 

He practically ran out of that place, struggling to hide the poor attempts at not hitting Soonie, Doongie, and Dori with his bag as he bolted from the place he was stuck in for about three years. 

He found a pay phone and dialed the number that Chan had slipped to him during his visit. He almost cried when he heard Jisung’s voice on the other end.

“Hello?” Jisung’s chirpy voice hurt Minho’s ears from how loud it was.

“S-Sungie?” Minho choked out, disbelief radiating from him, it was hard not to question after being drilled by the staff about how Ward 9 was all a hallucination.

“Hyung? Minho-hyung? Is that you? Are you out?! Where are you?!” Each question got louder and louder and Minho pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Y-Yes, Sung, I’m out. Can you tell Chan-hyung to come pick me up or someone, I-I don’t know how to get h-home…” Minho could feel his throat close with emotion as he heard the others yelling in the background. They were all real. He wasn’t crazy.

“Of course, hyung! Where are you?” Hyunjin answered this time, Minho could hear Jisung yelling in the background about how the older boy stole the phone.

“U-Umm, I’m by the gas station closest to the hospital. C-Can you put one of the hyungs on please?” Minho could feel eyes on him, shivers ran down his spine as fear crept into his veins.

“Hello? This is Changbin?” A flash of warmth spread through Minho but quickly vanished as his eyes met one of his hallucinations, or well, the only eye the fuzzy man had. Blood coated almost his entire face, it shook Minho to his core.

“Changbin... hurry, my meds are wearing off, please,” Minho cowered further into the phone booth as the stench of death increased, suffocating him.

“Hyung’s on his way. Just hold on, okay? Stay on the line with m–” the line cut off. The time ran out, Minho was alone. He looked up to find himself surrounded by his hallucinations, he could hear their moans, their cries, their anger. Minho fell into the corner and curled into himself, his arms covering his head.

“–o… –inho… Minho! MINHO!” A hand grabbed Minho’s arm. Minho couldn’t breathe, the air wouldn’t enter his lungs, he was going to die. 

He opened his eyes but couldn’t see anything, everything was blurry from his tears and black dots filled his vision as he continued to hyperventilate. He saw a flash of blonde before he succumbed to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Access Denied

Username: ****************

Password: ***************************|

Access Granted.

Ward 9 ☑

View Patient Data ☑

Accessing now… 

Ward 9: Patient Data:

  
  


Patient Name: Bang Christopher Chan

DOB: October 3, 1997

Current International Age: 18

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 8

Current Diagnosis: Bipolar Disorder

Common Symptoms: Insomnia, Manic Depression, Intense Mood Swings

Cause/Trigger: When other patients are endangered

Personality Traits: Organized, Protective Over Peers, Refuses to leave his room during extreme episodes

Danger Level: 3

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  
  


Patient Name: Han Ji-sung

DOB: September 14, 2000

Current International Age: 15

Physical Traits: Fidgeting

Blood Type: B

Length of Admission (years): 4 years 3 months

Current Diagnosis: ADHD; ODD

Common Symptoms: Short Temper, Actively defies rules, Hyperactivity, Fidgeting

Cause/Trigger: Traumatic Infant Brain Damage

Personality Traits: Emotionally Sensitive, Argues with patient Hwang Hyun-jin regularly

Danger Level: 4

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  
  


Patient Name: Seo Chang-bin

DOB: August 11, 1999

Current International Age: 16

Physical Traits: Stutter

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 3

Current Diagnosis: Schizoid Personality Disorder

Common Symptoms: Difficulty expressing emotions, experiencing pleasure, reacting appropriately to situations, and enjoying close relationships

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Trauma

Personality Traits: Has shown progress with opening up to other patients, specifically patients Bang Christopher Chan and Han Ji-sung, appears cold and shows extreme anxiety in relation to communicating with others

Danger Level: 1

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  


Patient Name: Hwang Hyun-jin

DOB: March 20, 2000

Current International Age: 15

Physical Traits: Wheelchair

Blood Type: B

Length of Admission (years): 3

Current Diagnosis: PTSD

Common Symptoms: Flashbacks, Avoidance/Numbing, Hyperarousal

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Accident

Personality Traits: Emotionally Sensitive, Argues with patient Han Ji-sung regularly

Danger Level: 1

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  


Patient Name: Yang Jeong-in

DOB: February 8, 2001

Current International Age: 14

Blood Type: A

Length of Admission (years): 3 years 4 months

Current Diagnosis: Social Anxiety Disorder – Agoraphobia

Common Symptoms: Being in open spaces, enclosed spaces, or alone

Cause/Trigger: Childhood Trauma

Personality Traits: Occasionally partakes in skinship, shown extra care by members

Danger Level: 2

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  


Patient Name: Lee Min-ho

DOB: October 25, 1998

Current International Age: 17

Blood Type: O

Length of Admission (years): 4

Current Diagnosis: Schizophrenia

Common Symptoms: Out-Of-Body Episodes, Numbness, Hallucinations

Cause/Trigger: Genetics

Personality Traits: Has shown emotions in brief moments to other patients, appears cold

Danger Level: 6

Note: Under any circumstances, do not confirm other patients’ identities or existence

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  


Patient Name: Kim Seung-min

DOB: September 22, 2000

Current International Age: 15

Physical Traits: Selective Mutism – Very Rare

Blood Type: A

Length of Admission (years): 2 years 5 months

Current Diagnosis: Severe Autism

Common Symptoms: Selective Mutism, Sensory Sensitivity

Cause/Trigger: Genetics

Personality Traits: Enjoys skinship with certain patients, Meltdowns, Extremely Hygienic 

Danger Level: 6

**UPDATED:** Released

  
  


Patient Name: Lee Felix Yong-bok

DOB: September 15, 2000

Current International Age: 15

Physical Traits: Mute – Korean Sign Language, Auslan Sign Language

Blood Type: AB

Length of Admission (years): 7 months

Current Diagnosis: Dependent Personality Disorder

Common Symptoms: Panic Attacks, Fainting, Fighting

Cause/Trigger: Touching, Sudden Movements, Loud Noises, Strangers

Personality Traits: Quiet, Shy

Danger Level: 10 : Needs Constant Sedation

**UPDATED:** Closed File.

Accessing now...

_ Access Denied. Unauthorized. _


	10. Chapter 10: Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale?

Minho slowly awoke to the feeling of nails scratching his scalp. Confusion muddled his brain as he struggled to remember his surroundings. 

He bolted up from his previous position, eyes wide and lungs screaming as he remembered the phone booth. His eyes darted around the room as he looked for hallucinations, breathing a small sigh of relief when he only found Soonie, Doongie, and Dori laying on his legs, slightly startled by his sudden movement. 

“Hyungie?” A hesitant voice whispered, breaking the silence that only consisted of Minho’s gasps. The older boy whipped his head around to find Jisung sitting next to the now cold pillow.

“S-Sungie,” Minho pulled the younger into his chest, the boy’s hoodie clenched tightly by Minho’s shaky hands as he mumbled “you’re real,” repeatedly.

“Minho-hyung, I’m here, you’re home,” Minho relaxed his posture but refused to let go of the smaller boy. Minho pulled Jisung a small bit away from his chest to stare at the younger’s face, happy to find that he was indeed, here and real. 

“I-Is everyone here?” Minho stuttered out, letting the younger out of his grasp to sit back.

“Yes. We’re all here. Everyone’s probably in the living room, most of us refused to go anywhere until you woke up,” Jisung looked at the closed bedroom door and Minho followed his gaze. They both could see the shadows of several feet from beneath the door. 

Minho grinned mischievously before putting a finger to his lips, signalling silence for the younger boy. The seventeen year old silently stood up and made his way to the door on stocked feet, waiting a moment before whipping the door open, revealing Seungmin, Changbin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin in his wheelchair a few feet away. 

The younger boys screamed at the sudden appearance and stumbled backwards, falling into a pile on the floor; Minho’s, Jisung’s, and Hyunjin’s laughs echoed through the apartment while the boys in front of them struggled to regain their footing. 

Once they settled down, the six of them moved to the living room, quickly pushing each other for a seat. Minho couldn’t help but smile at the scene, he missed these boys.

After about an hour, Chan arrived back at the apartment, bags of take-out in his hands. Despite the liveliness and excitement around the apartment, which would have never reached such levels of volume back in the hospital, Minho felt that something was missing. 

He couldn’t figure out what it was. They were all here. They were all healthy. They were finally safe enough to live in society. They were all considered normal. So what could it possibly be?

His question was answered halfway through his third piece of fried chicken. The door burst open revealing a boy with orange hair and freckles.

“Sorry, everyone. I forgot where we lived, twice,” Felix exclaimed while setting down a large duffle bag with a heavy thud. 

“Lixie, what did I tell you about leaving your bag by the door,” Chan reprimanded the younger Australian.

“Hmm,” Felix hummed, a finger on his cheek to show his thinking, “I don’t remember,” Felix smiled as he feigned innocence.

He was real. He was alive. He was right in front of Minho. 

“Lix…” Minho whispered in disbelief, his dinner long forgotten. Felix turned his head and his smile got bigger as his eyes met Minho’s.

“Minho-hyungie! You’re awake!” Felix maneuvered around the counter and pulled the older boy into a hug, which he quickly returned. 

“Yeah, kid. I–I… you stink,” Minho was covered in Felix’s sweat, his happy expression quickly turned to disgust.

“Oops,” a chuckle left Felix’s lips, “I was at the dance studio, I can take you there sometime, if I remember, of course,” another small laugh left Felix, Minho struggled to comprehend the boy before him. This Felix was nothing like the boy he had seen two years ago, he was completely different, he had even initiated a hug. Minho hadn’t realized the younger boy left until the sound of a door closing behind him startled him from his thoughts.

“Wha–” Minho couldn’t form a single word, too many questions ran through his head.

“They released him shortly after his overdose. For some reason, his Dependent Personality Disorder disappeared when he woke up, the only after effect is the constant forgetfulness,” Chan informed the frozen teenager before stealing one of Minho’s fried chickens from his plate. 

“Oh,” was all Minho said before he sat back down on the couch, picking up another piece of chicken and began to eat it. Chan had saved some pieces for Felix which the younger quickly scarfed down as conversations rang around the room, from school to work to dance. Now, Minho felt complete. He was with his family. 

He was filled with love as he looked at the boys before him, he could conquer anything with them. He no longer had to pretend to be closed off as he had done in the past when he couldn’t tell the difference between what was real and what wasn’t. These boys wouldn’t judge him, same as how he wouldn't judge them. 

The world was a fucked up place, so they might as well be fucked up with it. 

After all, how could you live life to the fullest if you were normal?


End file.
